elevator improv
by darkfiregoddess666
Summary: Based on the 2013 movie. A little oneshot about the elevator scene. Darren/Savannah


Disclaimer: don't own simple as that

_Darren and Savannah ran towards the elevator they had to stall Leferev at all costs._

_ "Donald P Ludler I have never been so angry in all my life!" Savannah yelled cutting off Leferev from entering the elevator and point accusingly at Darren._

_ "whoa whoa whoa what's this all about Darlene." Darren asked in confusing_

_Leferev tried pushing the elevator button only to have his hand swatted away by an angry Savannah._

_ "I saw you with that girl by the pool! You should have whip lash the way you were taking in her curves!" Savanah continued dramatically as Leferev looked about uncomfortably_

_ "N swear I swear I didn't even notice her…or her curves." Darren said a slight smile on his face at the word curves. The smile was soon wiped off by Savannah's hand as she slapped him across the face in anger. Leferev looked at the two in shock. Darren lightly rubs his cheek he couldn't believe she just hit him. They hear the elevator door open and Leferev enter._

_ "Why?" He asked genuinely confused_

_ "Work it just stay in the moment, just stay in the moment." Savannah replied as the both entered the elevator._

_ "You are such a liar!" "No I am not!" they argued back and forth. _

_ "This elevator is not going anywhere till you admit it." Savannah said pressing the elevator stop button._

_ "Pardon e moi I have a very important auction and I must…" Leferve started before being interrupted._

_ "You stay out of this!" They both shout._

_Savannah holds onto Lefreve's arm crying hysterically_

_ "All he ever does is criticize me." She cries._

_ "Okay oh." Darren replies slightly annoyed at Savannah_

_ "He thinks my dreams of becoming an actress are stupid! Hug me I want a hug." She continues hugging Lefreve._

_ "What I…I never said that! I never did" Darren said shocked as Lefreve gave him a look of shock._

_ "Oh you know what you didn't have to." She replied smacking him._

_ "Maybe I could…" Lefreve started before once again being interrupted by the arguing couple._

_ "He doesn't take acting seriously at all its just one big joke to you. " Savannah said in tears,_

_ "Yeah I do joke around alright but I don't mean nothing by it."_

_ "Well it means something to me it hurts Dar…Donald I mean you know ever think of that."_

_ "No no I didn't I never meant to hurt you Savan.. errr Dar.. Darlene and I I promise that I will never hurt you again."_

"How do I know you're telling the truth Donald, you've hurt so many people how do I know I'm not gonna be just another person you end up hurting_. _Savannah started looking Darren in the eyes. Darren gulped a small part of him wondered if Savannah was acting or if she was being genuine. Savannah began crying again harder than before which started to worry him. He felt a twinge of guilt about how he had treated her during this entire mission.

"Because I think I love you!" he shouted causing Savannah to nearly fall over in shock. She knew he was acting but her heart started beating against her chest.

"You what!" She asked trying to control the blush that threated to creep onto her face.

"I love you. Yea a few days ago I thought you were the most annoying woman I've ever met. But then I got to know the real you. You're amazing and filled with a passion for theater I've never seen before. Even when all else is failing around you, you never gave up hope you always kept pushing on. And you've helped me to move past what I used to be to what I can become. Darlene if I ever hurt you I would never forgive myself." Darren said while pulling Savannah into his arms. Savannah gazed into his eyes the blush that she kept trying to hide spread across her cheeks. Her heart beating loudly.

"How… do I…"She started before being cut off by Darren's lips softly pressing against her own in a light kiss. She gasped in shock which Darren used as an opportunity to deepen the kiss. Savannah felt faint and put her arms around Darren's neck to keep herself up and his grip around her waist tightened.

"How very sweet." Leferev said smiling at the couple as the elevator door finally opened. He nodded to the couple as he exited. After he left Darren broke the kiss and looked into Savannah's eyes. She pulled away from him embarrassed.

"Well that was really convincing acting Darren you've…"

"I wasn't acting Savannah…well I was at first but the confession I meant every word of it. I do love you and I want to get to know you more." Darren cut her off grabbing her hand. Savannah blushed fiercely before smiling.

"Me too… I love you to Darren, yea you scare me a lot but you also inspire me to be a better person and a better actor." Darren smiled at her confession before pulling her into another kiss as the elevator doors closed.

Ben and Mellissa watch the computer monitor in shock. Had that really just happened? They continued to stare when Griffin came back in.

"What's going on why do you guys look so shocked?" He asked his best friend and little sister. They pointed to the monitor where Darren was holding Savannah and they were both smiling at one another. "Okay umm that's new did something happen between those two?" he asked.

"He kissed her and told her he loved her." Mellissa responded Griffin looked at the monitor. It's about time he thought he had sensed a growing attraction between the two for a while now.

"Well guys as soon as there back it's time for the next phase in the plan. Griffin said a smirk on his face.


End file.
